The invention relates to an overload protection device for a top pan precision scale, the weighing pan of which is arranged on a load support with limited movement, and wherein an elastic component is arranged between the weighing pan or weighing pan support and the load support, the resilient path of the elastic component being greater in the direction of the movement of the load support than the free path of the weighing pan up to a stop in the housing.
This type of top pan precision scale typically operates mechanically with the aid of a lever arrangement and movable sets of weights, or electromechanically, wherein a transducer operates according to the electro-magnetic force compensation principle. In all cases, the load support carrying the weighing pan undergoes a vertical movement of a few millimeters or tenths of millimeters before coming to rest on a stop in the housing provided to protect the scale components from overload. This type of load occurs, for example, if loads are improperly placed too hard on the weighing pan, too close to the peripheral area, or are otherwise improperly positioned.